1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a workpiece supplying device, a picking device, a timepiece assembling apparatus, and a picking method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a manufacturing line in which mechanical assembly work of products is performed, a plurality of manufacturing processes are included, components necessary for each manufacturing process are supplied, and each of the supplied components is grasped by a robot or the like through image recognition or the like and is moved to a necessary position, thereby being assembled.
JP-A-2010-105081 discloses a bottle picking device in which the bottom surface of a pallet accommodating workpieces and four wall surfaces of the pallet are divided, the bottom surface of the pallet and the wall surfaces of the pallet can relatively move upward/downward, and the heights of the wall surfaces of the pallet are changed in accordance with the heights of the workpieces inside the pallet.
However, in the bottle picking device disclosed in JP-A-2010-105081, in a case of piled workpieces, the workpieces overlap each other. Therefore, even though three-dimensional image recognition is performed, there is a problem in that it is difficult to accurately recognize the position and the posture of the workpiece. In addition, a chuck structure or an operation of picking up the workpiece is complicated, thereby leading to a problem in that it is difficult to accurately pick up the workpiece. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a cycle time of assembling is elongated.
Generally, regarding the shape of a workpiece, for example, in a case of supplying or picking up plate-shaped workpieces which are inevitably turned upside down or workpieces including a protrusion on the outer surface of the workpiece and having a shape in which the workpiece tilts when being placed on a plane surface (that is, in an unstable state) as well, similar to the above-referenced problem, it is difficult to accurately recognize the position and the posture of the workpiece, thereby leading to a problem in that it takes time to perform picking-up, an error occurs in picking-up, and the like.
Therefore, there have been demands of a workpiece supplying device which supplies workpieces such that the postures thereof are in desired postures, a picking device which accurately picks up the supplied workpieces, a timepiece assembling apparatus, and a picking method.